The research supported by this grant seeks to understand the nature of posthypnotic amnesia, particularly the cognitive processes underlying the amnesia and the means by which it may be relieved. Research conducted in the first year of the grant has shown that (a) recognition testing of memory gives superior results compared to recall, although the amnesia is not necessarily abolished thereby; (b) amnesia for a wordlist learned during hypnosis does not prevent the list items from being used as word associations or category instances, but production of list during such tasks does not necessarily lead them to be recognized as having been learned; (c) partial posthypnotic amnesia for a wordlist learned during hypnosis is associated with a deficit in the subjective organization of recall; and (d) the occurrence of suggested posthypnotic amnesia is unrelated to individual differences in normal waking memory. Goals for the coming year include: (a) assessment of the contribution hypnotizability, reminiscence, and remission to the spontaneous lifting of posthypnotic amnesia observed in some subjects; (b) determination of the effects of the reinduction of hypnosis on suggested posthypnotic amnesia; and (c) rigorous comparison of free recall, cues recall, and recognition during posthypnotic amnesia for a wordlist.